The invention relates to a boxing training apparatus for developing aiming and blocking punching techniques, which apparatus can also be used in so-called Taekwondo training. Special apparatuses of this type are not presently known, except for conventional suspended punching bags, punching balls and the like. Because of the hardness of punches in boxing, the conventional training methods lead to an increased risk of accidents and injury as of sportsmen so of coaches.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is a training apparatus which, on one hand, would permit to reduce the foregoing risks and, on the other hand, would provide simple means for training, and which would be inexpensive, easily adjustable, can be installed in a room, garage, and the like, and would provide unlimited possibilities for training special skills and actions.